


Shelter

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other, Romance, kinda angst, mentions of family abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: One rainy day, you took a dog into your home to give it shelter. But, in reality, you did so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain stained your skin like clear ink as it fell from the storm above. The sidewalk you were on was being overtaken by puddles, causing you to have an increasingly difficult time keeping your shoes dry as you hurried home. It’s not that the rain bothered you; in fact, you loved when the dark clouds appeared. Your author-like mind found inspiration most often when Mother Nature wept. But today you wanted to avoid the shower, and keep your newly bought reading material, which you were currently carrying, dry. 

 

As you approached your home, you came to a sudden stop. On your front step, taking shelter from the storm, was a dog. Its fur was in tangles and matted thanks to the rain, and was as black as the night sky when stars would hide, leaving only an endless obsidian. Its body appeared in rough shape for such a young dog, as if the owners had taken their angers out on it like a punching bag. But the most distinguishable feature was its eyes. You had never seen a gaze more haunted and tragic. 

 

Moving slowly around the animal, hoping not to aggravate or frighten it, you unlocked your front door, holding it open like an unspoken invitation. You had always loved animals, and there was no ounce of cruelty in your heart that would allow you to leave this dog (or any animal, for that matter) in this condition. 

 

With a weary reproachful stare, it rose slowly, slinking into your home. 

 

___________________

 

Rummaging through your cupboards, you eventually found some bowls to fill with water and meat, to help get the creature’s strength back. The dog gave you an almost human look, full of accusation, as if you had spiked the meal. But, the smell seemed to change his (you finally figured out the gender when you had checked its wounds) mind, as he gave into his stomach’s cries for nourishment. 

 

As he chowed down, you started running a bath, in hopes of getting the grime off of him. His ears twitched at the noise, and he glanced up at you after his meal. He gave a face full of distaste (if dogs were capable of such) as though he wanted to say, “Do I have to?” like a bratty teen. 

 

And, yes, he did have to. His fur was coated with mud and full of tangles, which you were determined to be rid him of. As if reading your mind, he snorted, almost like a “Fine.” and walked to the bathroom in defeat.

 

Stepping gingerly into the lukewarm water, he sat down and looked at you expectantly. Kneeling down so you were at his level, you began to lather his fur with soap, dying the bathwater brown from all the dirt embedded. He was tense at first when you began to massage and knead, trying to get a deep clean. But, he now was relaxed into your touch, leaning into your caress. As if he wasn’t used to such gentle contact from someone. And, in that moment, you had gained all of his trust.

 

___________________

 

After towel-drying him, and brushing his fur for hours (it didn’t take long to actually get the tangles out with the brush, he just would keep whining when you stopped, so you kept at it until your arm was tired) you got ready for bed. You worked from home, so you had time to tend to the dog, luckily. As you turned on your reading lamp, you heard the clicking of his claws approaching. Turning around, you saw him sitting next to you, looking from the bed, to you, and back to the bed. 

 

With a smile, you crawled under the covers, and patted the spot next to you. With a shaky lurch onto the bed, he curled up beside you, leaning against your side tentatively. Grabbing one of your new books from your bedside table, you began to read. That is, until you were interrupted. You were hardly a paragraph in, when all of a sudden he nosed the book’s cover with a whine.

 

Thinking maybe your voice would soothe him into sleep, you began reading the story out loud to him. You weren’t sure if he could understand what you were saying, but he seemed to be enjoying it nevertheless. And he did indeed doze off, eventually. Only after you read around a fourth of the book, though. You both fell asleep, cuddled against one another. 

 

___________________

 

Days passed, and he grew healthier. His coat was more shiny than mangy, and his eyes were happier and mischievous instead of exhausted. The two of you had formed a special bond, a beautiful friendship. You gave each other comfort and companionship, to a point where you became inseparable. He couldn’t relax and reach a peaceful slumber unless your voice filled his ears at night, and his fur against your fingertips, and simply knowing he was there, helped you reach contentment as your mind was engulfed with a sleep full of sweet dreams. 

 

But, one day, instead of waking up to the sensation of hairs tickling your nose, you awoke to the feeling of a muscular arm around your waist. You blearily opened your eyes in confusion, but all you could see in front of you was skin. Glancing up, you caught a glimpse of long black hair. 

 

_ Like the dog’s fur.  _

 

And you realized the man holding you in a tight embrace smelled like the soap you used to wash the dog.

 

As the puzzle pieces started connecting, the man stirred, and you found yourself looking into the eyes  _ of the dog.  _ You were alarmed, yes, but also confused. Your feelings were in a jumble since it wasn’t as if he was a stranger, and him holding you like he was didn’t feel wrong. But it still was weird. The man smiled as he gazed at your face with endearment and tenderness, but all you could say was, “You’re an animagus.” with wonder and confusion. 

 

With a dawning realization, he quickly pulled away from you, apologizing for his actions. But your mind was too busy solving the puzzle to notice. 

 

The bruises weren’t from owners, they were from  **parents.** He was in the rain that day since he had no place to go, and the sadness in his eyes was from being disowned and kicked out of his own home by the people who should love him unconditionally. He was untrustworthy of you at first since he thought no one could truly care for him.

 

The puzzle now complete, you glanced at his form, sitting on the ground, with his hair hanging in front of his eyes. Kneeling down in front of him, you tucked the midnight strands behind his ears, and cupped his face gently. He leaned into your touch instantly, thankful you weren’t yelling at him to leave. And, of course you never would. You cared for him, as a dog and man, and he cared for you. Nothing could ever change that.

 

___________________

 

With his strength back, Sirius (finally able to tell you his name) was always in human form from then on. You became closer than ever, bonding over magic, quidditch, books, and many other things. And, you continued to live together, and share a bed. One would think that would be uncomfortable, but the two of you wouldn’t have it any different, though you were only friends. You still read to him, luring him to the world of sleep. And you could only drift off if he was holding you, so it’s safe to say you always slept well. 


	2. Bonus Chapter- Puppy Love

**_1 month later_ **

 

You woke up to an empty bed, which never happened. Sirius’s arm wasn’t around your waist, and it felt wrong. Quickly getting dressed, you rushed downstairs, only to stop again in shock. 

 

Your kitchen was filled with a soft candlelight glow, and your favorite flowers were floating lazily around the room, as if they grew invisible wings. 

 

“I, um, well I tried to enchant them to change color, but that didn’t work too well. Probably should have paid more attention in Charms class,” murmured Sirius from behind you. Running a hand through his dark locks, he asked, “Do you like it? I got those new books you wanted, too. But I put them on the table by the bed already, though, so you can maybe start reading them tonight to me.” 

 

Taking a step closer to him, you gestured to the flowers and candles around you, “You did all of this, for me? But, why?” His hands found yours, squeezing them tight. “You gave me shelter all those weeks ago, when my own family left me. You’re the first person to truly care about me, so this is my way of thanking you.” He paused, and looked into your eyes with nervousness and hope, before he continued. “I’ve grown to love you, (y/n), and I want to be yours. I want to be your boyfriend, if you’ll have me.”

 

Moments passed, and he began to pull away, accepting what he assumed was your rejection. But, with a quick rush of adrenaline, you tugged him back, and crushed your lips against his. Shock overtook him, but he instantly placed his hands on your waist like a reflex. Your palms were balled up in his shirt, as you kissed him in a burning desire, giving your answer of “Yes, God yes.” You ran your fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth closer to yours to deepen the kiss. He moaned, as the two of you locked lips again and again, deeper and more passionate each time, trying to express every emotion you two had felt for one another the past few weeks that you had tried so desperately to hide. You explored each others mouths, learning the shape of each other’s lips, memorizing every detail about the other’s face, until you both ran out of breath.

 

Resting his forehead against yours, you chuckled. Smirking, he pecked your nose, “What’s so funny?” Grinning back, you kissed him once more, before pulling back and replying, “I just realized I have a bad case of puppy love.”


End file.
